


Problem With Tea

by wonderminterplus



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper means well enough when she gets tea for Stork's nerves. It doesn't quite suit Stork's tastes and he doesn't know how to get out of drinking it gracefully. Thankfully there is Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem With Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's more Finn/Stork if you squint but still, I had that in mind.

Looking down into the mug Stork held while he stood in the kitchen section of the Condor he couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread. Of course Stork always felt a sense of dread. He was a Merb after all. But one dread at a time. As it was it was taking all his willpower to not throw out this swill they called tea.

“Ugh! What stinks in here?” Finn cried as he stepped into the kitchen while Stork was still deciding.

Stork nearly dropped the mug and shot Finn a angry look before glancing down at the tea again. Maybe it wouldn’t had been so bad if it had spilled to the floor. Then he would had been saved the terrible fate of drinking it.

“It’s tea.” Stork said in a almost sullen tone.

“It’s smells more like someone blended a bunch of rotted fruit, poured it in the mug, and called it tea. Would check on that.” Finn said, wrinkling his nose as he stepped further in.

“Piper was the one who gave it to me. Thought it would be good for my nerves. She did mention there would be a smell but failed to mention how strong and bad the smell is.”

As if to make his point Stork gave the drink one last sniff. As if maybe the smell dissipated with time. It did not and Stork ended up making a gagging noise. Somehow the smell seemed worse than it did minutes ago.

“And you’re going to drink that? I mean if that smell itself could peel paint off a wall I can’t even imagine what it’ll do to your insides.”

“Actually yes. That thought has crossed my mind. Thanks so much for bringing it up again.” Stork grumbled.

Finn did have the grace to look apologetic as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh... sorry dude. But if it’s that gross why don’t you just dump it and say you drank it?” Finn asked.

“I thought of that. But Piper seemed so.. happy to be helpful. And if I dump it she will know. Like when you and Junko try to hide vegetables during dinner.” Stork said.

“How does she always know?” Finn muttered to himself.

At that point Piper walked in. If she noticed the smell she didn’t show it. Instead she just smiled as she entered. Stork looked almost as if he was being cornered by a Cyclonian.

“Hey Stork. How-”

Piper didn’t get to finish her sentence. Finn had moved forward in what Stork felt was a exaggerated way. Even for Finn. At the way he was gesturing he was going to knock something over.

...Oh.

As expected Finn’s hand nudged the mug in Stork’s hand. That gave him the chance to drop the mug to the ground.

“Finn!” Piper cried.

“Oops. Sorry dude. Wasn’t thinking.” Finn said.

Stork let out a long, fake sigh.

“Forget it. I’ll clean it up.” Stork said as he went to retrieve a rag. Though not before whispering “Thank you.” to Finn as he passed.

“Anytime. Finn whispered back.

That bit of interaction was worth the short rant from Piper.


End file.
